Guy's Night Out
by DRAGON TAMER LIBRA
Summary: GT Trunks, Marai Trunks, Vegita, Goku, Gohan and GT Goten go to a Latin club. This is really an English/Spanish fic but everything in Spanish is translated
1. Chapter 1

Guy's Night Out  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to it  
  
One night at the Capsule Corps complex GT Trunks, Marai Trunks, GT Goten, Goku, and Vegita were sitting around doing nothing. Their girl friends/wives had gone out to go see a movie and go out for a fancy dinner.  
  
"Sorry, girl's night out, no boys allowed," Bulma said as she got into her over-stuffed convertible.  
  
All the girls in the car laughed as they drove off.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do," Vegita asked.  
  
"I don't know," Marai Trunks said.  
  
"Movie," Goku asked.  
  
"Dude the only movies out are for chicks," Goten exclaimed.  
  
GT Trunks snapped his fingers and yelled, "I got it! Everyone follow me to Satan City!"  
  
GT Trunks flew out the window and everyone else followed him. Trunks landed outside of a club in the party area of Satan City. Everyone else landed and started to look up at the name of the place in puzzlement. Goten's eye was caught by several women waiting to get in. They were wearing very tight short dresses and had very big asses.  
  
Goten's eyes widened and a very big smile grew on his face. He then said very blankly, "This is going to be a fun night." 


	2. Chapter 2

Guy's Night Out  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The name of the club was La Bala de Plata (the Silver Bullet).  
  
"Um Trunks, what does that mean," Goku asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
Trunks answered, "It means the Silver Bullet. It's a really good Latin club."  
  
"How do you know of this place boy," Vegita asked/demanded.  
  
"Dude, what do you think I do when I fly out of the office every day," Trunks asked/exclaimed. "Train?"  
  
"Don't mock me boy," Vegita yelled with anger in reply.  
  
"Don't do it Vegita," Gohan said in a calming voice.  
  
"But I want to go Super Saiyen and beat this brat into the ground," Vegita said holding back his Ki and anger.  
  
Trunks shrugged it off, turned around, and said "What ever."  
  
Vegita just turned away from Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at the bouncer and said, "Hola Thomas (Hello Thomas)."  
  
"Hola Trunks (Hello Trunks)," Thomas said with a wave.  
  
Trunks asked, "¿Puede usted dejarnos entrar? (Can you let us in?)"  
  
Thomas responded, "¡Seguro venido sobre en! (Sure come on in!)"  
  
"Hey guys lets go," Trunks told everyone as he walked into the club.  
  
Everyone followed except for Goten who was still obsessing over the girls in the tight short dresses.  
  
"Hey Goten," Gohan called out. "Yo bro snap out of it. We're going in."  
  
"Huh what," Goten asked as he shook his head. "Oh we're going in."  
  
Goten followed his brother into the door with a girl hanging on each arm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Guy's Night Out  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inside the club there was a HUGE dance floor in the middle of the room. There was a bar to the right of the entrance, and a lot of tables along the edges of the dance floor and booths along the walls. Almost every table was full of people talking and/or eating.  
  
"Hola Rosaline (Hello Rosaline)," Trunks said as he grabbed some waitresses ass as she passed by him.  
  
"Hola Trunks (Hello Trunks)," Rosaline said as she continued on her way.  
  
Just then the band started to play some salsa music. Everyone got up and started to dance salsa (if you don't know what salsa is watch the movie Dirty Dancing).  
  
The 2 girls Goten walked in with brought him out on the dance floor and started dancing salsa. Goten started to dance like you would dance to English music (you know just moving around; salsa has a step).  
  
"What the...," one of the girls (who's name happened to be Maria) said looking at Goten like he was in pain and/or crazy.  
  
"You know what Maria," the other girl said (her name was Linda). "I think he doesn't know how to dance!"  
  
"I think you're right," Maria said.  
  
Both girls put their hands on their hips and started at Goten.  
  
"What," Goten asked looking back at them confused. "Do I have something on my face.  
  
Linda slapped Goten up side the head. "Don't act dumb!"  
  
Maria stepped forward and started talking in a New York Spanish girl accent, "Mire (look) we have a reputation 'round these parts."  
  
Linda started talking in the same accent, " Yeah and we can't afford t be scene like a geek like you who can't even dance to the simplest of songs!"  
  
Maria added in the last word, "So don't talk to us until you learn to dance!!!"  
  
Maria said this really loud, I mean REALY loud. Loud enough for the band to hear over their own music and all the people laughing and talking. They stopped playing and stared at Goten. Everyone else started to stare at him as well. Every one in the club, and I mean EVERYONE started laughing.  
  
"Let's go Maria," Linda said turning around. "We've been around this looser for to long. We might start acting like him if we're around him any longer."  
  
Goten turned red so fast it was like someone dropped red paint on him. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and was like blink, blink.  
  
Goten (who was kneeling on the dance floor with his face to the sky), "I'VE BEEN DUMPED BEFORE WSE EVEM WENT OUT ON OUR FIRST DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was like facefault.  
  
Some waiter in the club screamed out, "¡Quién deja entrar al idiota de pueblo aquí (Who let the village idiot in here)!"  
  
More laughing followed.  
  
Trunks and Gohan came out and carried a crying Goten off of the dance floor.  
  
Trunks patted his best friend on the shoulder saying, "It's okay Goten. They didn't mean it. Besides those 2 girls were complete sluts. Once you ran out of money they'd leave you like last seasons pants."  
  
Goten (still whimpering) said, "I don't care what would do. I just wanted to got out with a couple of coke bottles with butts!"  
  
FACEFAULT  
  
"Well I'll help you guys out a bit," Trunks said getting up from the ground still laughing.  
  
Gohan looked puzzled. "What are you goin' to do? Teach us Spanish."  
  
Trunks smiled a sinister smile. "Even better, follow me." Trunks brought them all to the bar and tapped a bartender on the shoulder. "Hola Miguel (Hello Miguel)!"  
  
Miguel looked up smiled and laughed. "Hola Trunks (Hello Trunks). ¿Por qué puedo hacer por usted y sus amigos (What can I do for you and your friends)?  
  
Trunks used his left arm to show Goten and the others to Miguel. "Miguel esto es mi padre Vegita, mi amigo mejor Goten, su hermano Gohan y su padre Goku y mi primo idéntico Bob (Miguel this is my dad Vegita, my best friend Goten, his brother Gohan and his father Goku, and my identical cousin Bob)."  
  
Miguel smiled and waved. "Hola."  
  
Trunks smiled and gave a weak laugh. "Mire mis amigos no saben bailar (Look my friends don't know how to dance). Déles 'el tratamiento' (Give them 'the treatment')."  
  
Miguel laughed and said, "¡Entiendo (I understand)! ¡Las muchachas consiguen sus asnos gordos aquí fuera (Girls get your fat asses out here)!"  
  
5 chicks with huge breasts and asses walked out of a room with a sign that read 'storage' on it.  
  
Goten's eyes just widened and he started to drool over the girls' breasts and asses. He found a girl that he liked the best went up to her and said, "I've been a bad boy punish me!" 


End file.
